1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for untangling parts of a wide range and variety of sizes and shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known part separators is that they fail to properly untangle component parts without breakage or damage thereto. It is very common for parts of irregular shape to hook or become firmly entangled with each other and it becomes a very difficult and sometimes almost impossible job to untangle same.
Another problem with known devices is that while they will do a fairly good job on one or two types or sizes of parts, they fail to work efficiently and effectively with a wide range of different types of parts and shapes thereof.
Another problem with known devices and methods of separating entangled parts is that the parts are often damaged, broken or bent in the operation of the apparatus and therefore even though untangled, the parts may not be usable for their originally intended purpose.
Another problem is that the method of separating so often employed involves strong physical and structural force upon the entangled parts and do not employ natural gravity action which is more gentle and much less likely to cause damage to the parts.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ 773,900 O. Soder Nov. 1, 1904 1,971,156 C. V. Hallenbeck Aug. 21, 1934 1,999,673 D. A. Weber April 30, 1935 2,974,795 G. W. Behnke et al Mar. 14, 1961 3,191,774 P. H. Schrader June 29, 1965 ______________________________________
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.